Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot!" is the 9th Wiggles album, which was released in 1998. It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. Tracklist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car 2.22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Look Both Ways 1.42 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking? 1.24 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Poem 0.12 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) 2.08 J.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #John Bradlelum 1.14 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story 0.56 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! 2.13 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Bathtime 2.09 Raffi (Homeland) #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today 2.00 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes 2.23 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night 2.12 Madden / Wenrich (Alberts) #Zardo Zap 2.41 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Henry the Octopus 1.26 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field (EMI) #Move Your Arms Like Henry 1.49 P.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #Do The Wiggle Groove 2.18 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Balla Balla Intro 0.15 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:10 A Rinaldi (Wiggly Tunes) #I Climb Ten Stairs 1.13 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog 1.22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango 1.04 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) 1.55 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Rocket - 1.50 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Officer Beaple's Dance 1.41 D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Let's Have A Ceili 2.04 D.Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Release Dates * Australia (original): February 10th 1998 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): December 20th 2000 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Tony Douglass • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry, Paul Hester • Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Festival and Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley CD package design by Glulietta Pellascio, Designxbent Trivia *Despite Bathtime and Silver Bells That Ring In The Night not being included in the US CD or cassette, they are available still available on the iTunes and Amazon MP3 versions in the US. *One of the photos are from The Wiggles (TV Series 1). In it, it shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. The original cover shows an animated version of Dorothy at her garden. * The song Henry the Octopus was re-recorded and rewritten for this album. * For some reason, Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. *The song Quack Quack is now changed to Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship. *All of the songs were recorded in 1997. *The 1998 versions of Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) appear on the The 1998 edition of the Wiggle Time! video. *The US version of the album was made in 2000. * During the production of the this album, The Wiggles invited Paul Hester to record drum tracks for songs. * The songs were written in 2 weeks. * This was the first Wiggles album to feature Mark Punch on backing vocals. * This was the only Wiggles album to feature Tony Douglass on guitar and Paul Hester on drums. * This was the last Wiggles album to feature Kevin Bennett on backing vocals. Goofs * John Field's name was credited as Jeff Field in the US 2003 album release who was involved with TV Series 1 though he didn't write many of the songs. Cover Art TootToot!OriginalInsideAlbumCover.jpg|The inside of the original album. TootToot!OriginalAlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover of the original album release. TootToot!Album-Disc.jpg|Disc TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|Poster. Toottoot!.jpg|Regular album release TootToot!Album-RedesignedInsideCover.jpg|Inside Redesigned Cover. TootToot!AlbumRedesignedBackCover.jpg|Redesigned Back Cover. Toot-Toot! american album cover.jpg|American Cover File:Untitled (04).png|Back cover (Lyrick re-release) TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement at the 1998 awards. TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement in the background. TootTootAlbum2.jpg|Alternate cover TootToot!Info.PNG C12E3CF6-4F7B-44D2-96CB-28971F6C718E.png|Disc (Lyrick re-release) Album Booklet 1998 AU Release TootToot!AlbumBooklet.jpg TootToot!AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 1999 AU Release TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet.jpg TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 US 2000 Release File:E9BF29E3-9583-4958-9C34-4ABA82EC48F5.jpeg|Front Cover File:319D1FE1-3546-4CF5-81CA-0BE906014770.jpeg|Back Cover File:58973827-1D34-43D7-A2CB-6221C0521060.jpeg|Page 1 File:2C81561A-4E2F-4FEA-BA90-26DAC4BE3215.jpeg|Page 2 File:222F9962-BDC4-42B4-A70C-0FD2BE682695.jpeg|Page 3 File:79DD59CF-6884-45E3-8F31-4A0384D01800.jpeg|Page 4 File:C760B76B-C0D8-4D80-8D35-34CEBA00CEC0.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 File:5AA595F2-B435-4C1E-B37C-DFA08E36E8D1.jpeg|Page 7 File:1BA27D67-05E7-467F-82E6-6A89D5792864.jpeg|Page 8 File:3F5757AF-1241-40A2-9ECE-A714054E3F62.jpeg|Page 9 File:44533005-7D3C-4059-9503-710698A78524.jpeg|Page 10 US 2003 Release File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet.png|Front Cover File:TootToot!USalbumbookletbackcover.png|Back Cover File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet1.png|Page 1 & 2 File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet2.png|Page 3 & 4 File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet3.png|Page 5 & 6 File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet4.png|Page 7 & 8 File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet5.png|Page 9 & 10 Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. see here Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums